Hopes For Him
by Jennifer Vo
Summary: The image of his full lips momentarily pressed up against her cheeks zipped passed her eyes. And she didn't even flinched. It came naturally. She even smiled at him. Why didn't she yell at him like she would have done before?; like she should have done? Drabble. Caroline Forbes/Klaus


**Ok, so this came to me while I was taking a shower... at midnight. And in my head it was mostly hatred, denial, angry, angst because that's my specialty and all. But some how it came out as a sweet one. Not entirely sweet but sweet all the same because Care Bear isn't capable of holding a grudge, at least to me she can't. This surprised me by how confused and girly and hopeful it came out but since it's a drabble, I can't control it because I write these base on my feelings so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Also thanks to EyesLikeLiquidFire and a Guest for reviewing this story and to chillwithJyl for making this a favorite.**

She loved Tyler. She loved Tyler! She loved Tyler and he was coming home to her! He's coming back to her!

But why is it that her chest still ache a little when she thought about her boyfriend? He was going to be by her side once again - where he should be. But her heart clenched at the thought of him returning. Why? She didn't know.

Suddenly, as if answering her question, Klaus's glassy eyes flitted through her mind. The way he avoided her blue orbs for a second before composing himself back into a smug hybrid didn't came unnoticed by her.

Were they tears? No, probably not. It might be; but it would be because of the pride he had to swallow to let Tyler return unscathed instead of jealousy. Her heart thudded louder in her chest.

Could it be? It could, she rationed. After all, he had a thing for her. And it didn't seem like Tyler really mattered to him anymore. It could be but it probably wasn't.

Wasn't what? Tears or jealousy?

Ugh! Stop, Caroline! Tyler's coming back, remember?!

She couldn't wait to see him! She wanted him to hold her in his warm embrace and know that he was there to stay. Caroline grinned as she imagined the sweet moment of reunion with her him. Blue eyes, bright smile and dimples flashed through her mind and she faltered in her thoughts.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

No. Tyler.

The image of his full lips momentarily pressed up against her cheeks zipped passed her eyes.

And she didn't even flinched. It came naturally. She even smiled at him. Why didn't she yell at him like she would have done before?; like she should have done? Maybe she wasn't thinking about it. The good, amazing, spectacular news was overwhelming her thoughts. Yes. That must be it.

Yet she could recall vividly the way his lips felt against her cheek.

No. It was just her senses picking up on the details for later inspection is all.

Really, Caroline? Well, maybe she did noticed it but the kiss was innocent. It was a simple, endearing gesture. She and her friends hugged and kissed each other all the time. All the freaking time...

"He is your first love, I intend to be your last."

Her mouth involuntarily curled up into a wistful smile.

No. Bad Caroline.

Tyler.

Right.

"However long it takes."

Her smile broadened and before she could help herself, she hoped he wouldn't give up.

No, Caroline. No.

She ignored the constant nagging in the back of her mind, focussing on the way he came back to save her, his graduation gift and the way his lips lingered on her skin.

The fair haired girl forced herself to remember all the people he had killed just to get things to go his way. People whom she held closely to her heart and people whom she did not know of. Innocent or guilty, no one deserved to die and he killed them all. He was a beast. There was no saving or taming the beast. He was never going to change.

But he let Tyler come home to her even though he was clearly uncomfortable about the fact. He wanted her to be happy. He cares. He cared for her and that was enough for now. Maybe he could be saved. He could be changed. Klaus could change. For her.

**Sooo... what'd'ya think? I appreciate all reviews whether it's love or hate.**

**PS: This is how I imagined Care's thoughts and feelings would be. It's okay if you don't agree.**

**PSS: Big thanks to Candice Accola for the wonderful prostration of Caroline Forbes 3**

**PSSS: For those who already read The Love Of A Beast. This is NOT the female version of it.**

**Jen out!**


End file.
